1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven, particularly an oven wherein the racks contained in the baking chamber can be pulled forward.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This kind of the oven is disclosed, for instance, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,220 dated Aug. 20, 1974. In this prior art, the door that covers the front opening part of the baking chamber is pivotally sustained at its lower end line, and the rack is pulled forward to the opening direction correspondingly with the opening movement of its door.
Generally, in the mechanism of pulling the racks forward with the opening of the oven, there is a fear of its colliding the foremost end of the lower rack with the door in the initial stage of the opening of the door. In order to avoid such collision, therefore, the prior art keeps the distance large enough between the pivotally sustained position of the door and the supporting level of the rack. Since the distance between the pivotally sustained position of the door and the supporting level of the rack is a dead space, the wider becomes this distance, the larger becomes the dead space of the oven, meaning that the effective space of the baking chamber of the oven is decreased so much. With the prior art, therefore, if the effective space of the baking chamber is to be made larger, the oven itself needs to be made so much larger, which is of course a problem.